ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Himeko
Himeko (The Beast) is a lone female living in the deep forest of Pandelion. A strange woman who lets her curiosity get the better of her. She seems to have an affinity with the mutant creatures of the land. Appearance Himeko is a short, slim female, looking to be in her early twenties. Her skin is slightly tan, retaining a soft healthy looking hue. She has long, white cascading hair down past her posterior, usually often down or put up in twin tails. Her eyes are two different colors, the right a bright and beautiful blue, swimming with emotions, and her left, black, with a yellow pupil and three small dots under it. Around her neck, a red string necklace holds a strange crystal, a pair of skeleton hands wrap around the base of the blue gem. Her outfit reflects a Japanese-esque style. A tight white half top with red straps, covers her torso, though her back is fully exposed to the elements. Around her waist an obi is tied with red ribbons, and the bow on the back covered with a lace fringe. A long half skirt connects to the obi, long and flowing down past her ankles. She wears pants, with holes in the sides, laced up on the cut out sides. On her feet she wears frilly socks peeking out of the heeled boots. Personality → Selfish → Nosey → Childish → Erratic → Deceitful → Manipulative → Sadistic → Ruthless → Heartless Like the world around her, Himeko has changed, but the change can be said to be the less desirable one. Himeko still retains that curious nature she had before, and the adventuring, thrill seeking side that Fabula had nurtured, however she’s much more...tainted. Selfish, deceitful, and sadistic, Himeko uses her words to sway others, manipulating them as she deems fit. Childish and nosey, she takes what she wants, and doesn’t accept no for an answer. She’s erratic and off the wall, often happy one minute, yet angry and violent the next in a shocking development. She doesn’t hold anyone close, more takes care no one gets close enough to her. It’s like she’s been brainwashed. She speaks of a patron that guides her and helps her, holding this person, this thing in such a high regard it’s almost like she’s obsessed with them. Everything they say is a golden rule. She lives to please them. She does everything they tell her to do, and she won't stand by and take people saying bad things about them easily. Recently, however, since Tamamo took possession of Himeko's crystal and hid it, the woman seems to be slowly reverting back to her old self. She's kinder, more empathetic and trustworthy. She's also been more willing to connect to others on both an emotional and physical level, allowing people to touch her and even going so far as to touch them first. Though her memories are very much sketchy still, she's gotten back nearly all of her memories of Tamamo, and even confessed to him, something she couldn't quite do before, so perhaps the change had helped. They're returning very slowly, but are in fact returning. But how long will this last? Will she stay this way and go back to her old self? And will old memories, very old memories, be returning as well? Skills and Weaknesses Skills: * Hemokinesis > > Much like the world around Himeko, her body has developed a kind of mutation itself due to reasons unknown. By creating an incision, the blood inside her can take on any form she wishes, be it sword, shield or any other weapon. However, this ability is limited to her blood, she cannot control others, and it also limited to the amount of blood in her body to use. Previously wounded by an attack and losing a substantial amount of blood makes it hard for her concentrate on making it into a form. It should be noted as well that her blood has a highly acidic property to it. No one can touch it except her. A wound created by her blood on another person could do serious damage. * Regeneration >> Though significantly slow compared to her past. Due to her blood being acidic, and thus being unable to dress wounds, this is the only means Himeko has of repairing her body. * Heightened Senses >> Possibly her biggest asset. Weaknesses: * Acidic blood. Highly lethal, But also a nuisance, as Himeko is left to allowing her own body to repair the damage, since she cannot dress the wounds. The larger the wound, the longer it takes, and Himeko can often be bedridden for days allowing her body to heal. * Cannot remember anything from her past, with the exception of a few people seen in her dreams, though they themselves and who they meant to her in the past are a mystery. * Still as restless as before. She’s constantly on the move. * Curiosity. She’s the overly curious type that questions anything and everything in her life. Naturally, this often makes her a target. * Himeko’s become something of an insomniac, due to have frequent dreams of the people she assumes she knows from the past. The little sleep she does get is the only thing keeping her from passing out. With this knowledge, one can easily wear Himeko out to the point of exhaustion if they wanted to. Likes and Dislikes Likes: * Her 'patron' * Chaos * Trouble-making * Exploring * Fighting * Stupidity * Easily manipulated individuals ; i.e. guillable * Challenges * Being praised Dislikes: * Touching * Intimacy * People who hurt Sneeze and his goob brothers and sisters * The past * Secrets * Being told what to do by anyone other than her 'patron' * The word 'no' * Roses * Sleeping Trivia * Himeko's appearance is almost nearly identical to that of Tamamo's deceased wife Aiko whom was killed by Akaneiro. * Is not inclined to talking about the past. For some reason, she gets very angry when it’s brought up, even more so when someone tells her of her ‘old self’. Seems very uninterested in any conversation pertaining to the topic. * No longer in possession of the diary given to her by Tamamo that held her past accounts, the people she met, the situations she’d been in, the relationships she had. Gone. Unknown where. * Whereas the old Himeko enjoyed intimacy; hugs, kisses, ect, this Himeko seems to detest any kind of skin to skin contact. * Her behavior is very erratic in terms that she can be very happy one minute, but one word rubbing her the wrong way is enough to send her into a fit of anger, or crying her eyes out. She’s very much a child more so than before. * Her pet goob Sneeze from 2 years ago has grown to the height of a three story building. She rides him everywhere, and prefers this type of transportation. Theme Songs * Glass Heart Hymn * Shiki's Theme Compilation * Control * Terra's Theme * Primal Eyes Quotes * "They said I couldn't go inside the temple. They didn't say anything about going near the temple though!" * "He told me to stay away, but I'm pretty sure that was a trick! He actually wants me to go there!" * "Stupid rotten devil man..." * "My patron is kind...don't say such mean things about her!" * "You're not worth it. I don't even know you and I know you aren't worth it." * "I'm not a demon. Look, I'm just trying to help you out, but if you don't want my help, then whatever. Walk about Fabula alone and lost. I'd watch out though, this forest is teeming with mutant plants and animals, all of which are hungry for you. You're not dead yet, bud, but you will be." References Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Forest Category:Fabula